


I HATE YOU AND SO DOES THIS ELEVATOR

by telltaleharto



Category: Hartbig
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!</p></blockquote>





	I HATE YOU AND SO DOES THIS ELEVATOR

I HATE YOU AND SO DOES THIS ELEVATOR  
“Grace Helbig is insufferable” Hannah thought as she walked into the elevator. Hannah was running late for a meeting, so even though she would have rathered rolling in a fireant nest covered in honey, she had to take the elevator with her enemy.  
Grace looked at Hannah somewhat sadly, but Hannah mistook the sad look for contempt.

“If looks could kill, Helbig, I think I’d be dead.” scoffed Hannah.  
“What? Where do you get off saying that?” muttered Grace angrily.  
“That look on your face could stop a daisy from growing.”  
“Oh, grow up. What did I ever do to you, huh? First you switch the whipped cream in my hot chocolate with SHAVING CREAM, now you’re antagonizing me in an elevator.”  
“Hey, that was an April Fool’s day prank! And you aren’t so INNOCENT, either. You know as well as I do that the Eat Sh*t stickynotes didn’t just APPEAR all over my cubicle.”  
As Hannah finished her mini tirade, the elevator shuddered to a stop and the power went off.  
“What the hell?”   
“Oh, great.” groaned Hannah. “Just what I need.”   
Grace turned the flashlight on her phone on, and smirked at Hannah.  
“Oh, what’s wrong, Harto?” she sneered. “Got somewhere important to be?”  
Hannah gritted her teeth.  
“As a matter of fact, Gracie, I do. I’m due in a meeting in- well- ten minutes.” huffed the fire-tempered woman.  
Grace laughed.  
“You crack me up, Hannah. You really do. You spend so much time pretending to hate me.”  
“What, like how you pretend to be straight?”  
Grace gasped.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?”  
“That you have an enormous crush on me, obviously. Or else you wouldn’t have stayed after work to take the stickynotes plastering my cubicle down.”  
“As if you have any room to talk!” Grace exclaimed.  
“Pardon?”  
“You sent your assistant to get me another hot chocolate after I found out there was shaving cream in mine. Right?”  
Hannah sighed.  
“Right.”

The elevator got silent, as Grace slid down to sit on the floor and Hannah checked the time. Grace was holding her head in her hand, and when Hannah looked up, she asked, “Are you okay, Grace?”   
Grace nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m just claustrophobic.”  
“Ohhh.. uhhh.. is there anything I can do?”  
“Just, uhm.. talk to me. Distract me.”  
So Hannah did. For an hour and a half, while crews were working on the elevator to get the girls out, Hannah talked. And talked. And talked. Hannah told Grace things she had never told anyone. Where she came from, who she’d been. Why she was who she was. Why she wanted to be who she wanted to be. Grace learned a lot about Hannah; for instance, she was a pun master who loved to drink and loved Japanese culture. Hannah was a gentle woman with a fiery temper; her desire to stay grounded clashed with her free will. The internal struggle was plain on her face, as Grace finally began to understand the complex person in front of her.

Hannah was rambling as she apologized for the way she had acted.  
“You.. You didn’t deserve that, Grace.” she said, biting her lip and staring at Grace.   
For the first time since they had met, Grace stared back and intentionally made eye contact.  
“You didn’t deserve the way I acted, either.” Grace said quietly.  
Hannah leaned towards Grace slowly, and Grace nodded imperceptibly. Hannah leaned in closer, and they moved in for a soft kiss.

Finally, the crew working on the elevator managed to get the girls out.

“Grace?” Hannah said softly when the hubbub had settled.  
“Yes, Hannah?”  
“I hope that we can give this… whatever it is… a chance.”  
Grace blinked weirdly, and Hannah saw she was crying.  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
